


Five Tales of Riled Up Passion

by kickcows



Series: Blowvember [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Formalwear, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Masks, Role Reversal, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: This is a collection of five one shots that will all be rated Mature. Each chapter will have its own individual summary. Ch 1 - Urahara’s attraction to Ichigo becomes increasingly difficult to handle. It takes monumental effort to keep it professional between the two of them, but he’s tired and wants to see if Ichigo might have the same feelings for him. Ch 2 - Ichigo stumbles into a Hollow that hits him with something he’s never been exposed to before. He went to see the one person that he hoped would be able to help him, and got a lot more than he bargained for. Ch 3 - Life gets in the way of Urahara spending time alone with Ichigo, and it seems that Ichigo can’t wait any longer. Urahara gets the message loud and clear, and makes it all fall into place for the two of them. Ch 4 - Ichigo gets sent home from work, but instead of going home he heads over to Urahara’s place for an afternoon alone with him. Ch 5 - Urahara makes a request, and finds himself in over his head by Ichigo’s response to it.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Blowvember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Welcome to Blowvember, where I will attempt to post a fic a day, following this [‘Kinktober’](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/188731450940/please-do-not-repost-only-reblog-ty) post. There will be six fandoms that I will be writing for, and I will be writing five one shots for one pairing in the fandom. I hope you guys will like what I come up with! :D Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Masks/Formal Wear and "Do you like how it feels?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara’s attraction to Ichigo becomes increasingly difficult to handle. It takes monumental effort to keep it professional between the two of them, but he’s tired and wants to see if Ichigo might have the same feelings for him.

* * *

Zangetsu pushes against Benihime, Urahara’s left foot extended back as Ichigo pushes him backwards. He can feel his zanpakuto singing against the palm of his hand, the sparring they’re engaging in one they haven’t done for quite a long while. He laughs as his hat falls off of his head, the sheer determination on Ichigo’s face as he keeps pushing him back is exhilarating to say the least. It feels good to be this active with him, when as of late it’s been such a chore to get Ichigo to spar, regardless if it’s with him or one of his friends. 

“Admit it, Urahara-san.” Ichigo drops back from him, Urahara regaining his footing in an instant. He returns to the offensive, as he chases after the teen that has a wealth of energy that is no match for his own. “You’re feeling tired now.” 

“If I am, I won’t tell.” A cheshire-like grin appears on his face, as Benihime screams at him to be used again. And never one to not listen to a lady, he lets her soar as a bolt of red leaves the tip of his zanpakuto. Ichigo narrowly dodges it, the pleased smirk on his face now a thing of the past as a scowl replaces it. “Now, now. Don’t be bitter that your Master has gotten the best of you.” 

“Master! Hah!’ A barked out laugh brings the grin to his eyes as he sees a look of defiance cross Ichigo’s face. “You may be my teacher, but you’re not my master.” 

“Are you going to attack me again? Or is it my turn to show you how you _should_ be fighting by now, Kurosaki?” He uses shunpo to get up close and personal to Ichigo, who isn’t ready and barely gets Zangetsu up in time to check the blow that Benihime so desperately wants to give. “Ah, ah. You have faster reflexes than that.” 

“You caught me off guard!” Urahara pushes forward, thoroughly enjoying the balance switch. An alarm begins to ring across the grounds, both of them stopping in their tracks at the noise. “Damn it!” Ichigo swears under his breath, as Zangetsu drops away at the same time that he brings Benihime back. “I’ve got to go.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Their training was always going to be a quick exercise today, but Urahara can’t help but feel a little sadness at the sudden stop to the momentum of their fight. It had been such a good one too. Sheathing Benihime back into her cane resting position, he walks over to where his hat had fallen earlier and picks it up. “When will you grace me with your presence again, Kurosaki-san?” 

Turning his head, he sees Ichigo is already halfway up the ladder back up to his shop. “I don’t know! Sorry, Urahara-san! I’ll be back when I can! This was fun!” The last sentence echoes from up above, as Ichigo is no longer in the training facility he’d built underneath his shop. 

“Yes, it was.” He looks up at the hole in the ceiling. “And it should be fun again very soon.” 

Tonight is the night that Ichigo’s father, his close friend Kurosaki Isshin, is holding a joint fundraiser with Ishida Ryuuken for both the hospital and his local clinic. It’s a black tie affair, and invitation only. Urahara had received his invitation from Isshin in person a few weeks ago, which he gladly accepted on the spot. He starts to walk over to the ladder, and then heads back up to the shop. He comes to an abrupt stop when he sees Ururu waiting for him. 

“Yes?” He asks his helper, who has a stoic look on her face. Nothing unusual there. “Is something the matter?” 

“No, Urahara-san. I put your suit out like you asked, and have set your mask next to it. Do you need anything else? Jinta and I were going to go and get some ramen.” 

Urahara shakes his head. “Be sure to lock up the shop before you go to sleep. Take Tessai with you, please.” 

“Yes, Urahara-san.” Ururu bobs her head, then heads back out towards the shop. 

He goes into his bedroom and sees his pressed tuxedo laying on the bed, and a simple black domino mask next to it. Not only was the event a black tie event, but is also a masquerade. While he could have gone for a more flamboyant mask, he chooses to play it safe. Taking off his hat, he sets it down and heads to his private bathroom to get ready for his night out. 

***

Hair slicked back, Urahara takes great lengths to make sure that he’s unrecognizable. The five o’clock shadow he tends to keep as a permanent fixture on his chin is gone in favor of a smooth shave. His three piece tux is as pristine as it can be, considering it’s quite old. The domino mask adheres to his cheekbones, a thin string tucked around his head keeps it in place. He’d taken the liberty to line his eyes with a little bit of eyeliner at Yourichi’s insistence. Hoping that he would be able to blend in with the rest of the crowd, Urahara grabs the invitation from his pocket and approaches the check in. 

The party is in full swing when he arrives, a full swing band occupying the stage and playing robust music that has people out on the dance floor. There are people milling about where the silent auction is being held, and people perusing what looks like a very appealing dessert buffet. All of that looks to be nice, but he has his heart set on something else. Scanning the room, he searches for the telltale sign, and _ah, there he is_. Off to the side, tucked up near a corner of the room is a person with the most unusual hair color - one of its kind in a sea of blondes, brunettes, and other more natural colors. But the color of orange can only belong to one person - and that’s exactly the person he is looking for. 

He hasn’t told Ichigo that he’s been invited to this soiree, wanting to see how he would react to being surprised by him. As of late, their sparring has become dangerous - to the point where he’s had to leave the session early to keep up the facade of being something he’s not. Ichigo has always known what buttons to push for him, and it’s becoming a real challenge to stay professional with him. 

The mask that Ichigo’s wearing is almost identical to his own, except there were black jewels that lined the eyes, making his auburn eyes more striking than normal. Hoping that the masks might provide a good buffer between the two of them, Urahara approaches him with confidence in his step. Coming closer, he waits for Ichigo to turn towards him and then begins to slow down as he sees the recognition in his eyes. 

Stepping up to him, he looks down at Ichigo and without saying a word cages him against the wall, out of sight of other nearby guests. “Nowhere to run now, Ichigo.” He whispers, as he begins to lower his head. “You’re trapped.” 

“Or, am I right where I want to be, Kisuke?” Ichigo asks, as his head tilts up. 

Urahara feels his pulse jump at the question, not at all ready to hear Ichigo say his name in such a fashion. “All by yourself, in the corner of the room - waiting for someone to take you away, perhaps?” 

“Are you offering?” 

This is what he couldn’t seem to get a grasp on. One minute Ichigo is flirtatious with him, the next he could be as clueless as he always is. “Won’t your father and sisters know if you disappear?” 

“I can tell my father and Karin it was a shinigami deal.” 

Quirking his eyebrow up, the corner of his lip curls up into a small smirk. “That wouldn’t be stretching the truth too much.” 

“Or, we could dance until our feet hurt and then laugh at what a fool my father makes of himself as the evening goes on.” The tips of Ichigo’s fingers feel like they’re on fire, as they slide across his jaw. “No hair.” 

“I know how to use a razor, Kurosaki-san.” He leans down closer to him, as Ichigo’s fingers journey to the side of his neck where they land right on his pulsepoint. “Do you like the way it feels?” 

Ichigo nods his head, as the air around them becomes somewhat stifling. “I like the fuzz too. Are you….are you wearing eyeliner?” 

“Yoruichi thought it would compliment the mask.” Urahara takes stock of what’s going on around them, wanting to make sure that if he were to kiss Ichigo right now, that there would be no one to stop them. No family, no friends - the two of them alone. “Do you like how it looks?” 

“I do.” The fingers on the back of his neck pull his head forward, bringing their lips dangerously close together. “No more stalling, Kisuke. Do it, or I grab Kon out of my pocket and pop out of my body.” 

His eyebrow raises up again, then a soft laugh leaves his mouth. “Let me kiss you first. Then you can leave your body, and follow me back to my shop.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” A coy smile appears on the substitute shinigami’s lips. “Better do it quick, because I think I see my-” 

Urahara drops his head and touches Ichigo’s lips with his own, their lips slotting together for the first time. The room seems to spin, as he puts one hand on Ichigo’s hip, pulling his own body closer to his so that there is hardly any space between the two of them. He feels Ichigo’s lips part more, and with a small tilt of his head he pushes his tongue into his mouth with a low groan. 

His knee goes between Ichigo’s thighs, then comes to his senses as he realizes this can’t happen here. Pulling his head back, Ichigo’s hand tries to trap him in place. But he’s stronger than him, and can easily fight his hold - as loathe as he is to do that. “Not here.” He shakes his head, as he stares into Ichigo’s eyes. 

“Take the pill out of my front pocket, Kisuke.” 

Reaching past the pocket square, he finds the blue marble and holds it up to Ichigo’s kiss swollen lips. He bites his own lip as he puts the marble on his tongue, and watches as he swallows and steps out of his body. Kon now stands in front of him with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. “Oh, no.” 

“Oh, yes.” Ichigo nods, as he grabs Urahara’s hand. “We’re leaving. Behave. If my father asks, you know the drill.” 

“Can I go eat a lot of cake?” 

“Yes, but don’t go too crazy.” 

They slip out of the party, and take a taxi back to his shop. They could have walked, but neither are in the mood to wait for much longer. Urahara takes him to his bedroom, hoping that whatever noise they make tonight will stay in the confines of the room. If not, his other house dwellers will just have to deal. 

Reaching up to take his domino mask off, he stops when he feels Ichigo’s hand on his wrist. “Leave it on. Please?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Ichigo.” He looks at the shinigami robes that Ichigo has on, then looks down at his own suit. “Seems like now I’m horribly overdressed.” 

“Then I guess you’ll have to take off all of your clothes.” Ichigo pulls on the white obi that sits around his waist. “I bet I can beat you.” 

“I am not a man that bets against the house.” Their eyes meet, and both share a laugh as they undress themselves in an unceremonious fashion. As he takes off his pants, he sees that he’s already lost the bet as Ichigo is naked and laying on his bed waiting for him. “See? This is why didn’t make that bet.” He drops his slacks onto the floor, and then crawls onto the bed, moving to be closer to the beautiful man laying naked in his bed. 

Fingers touch the back of his neck, as he’s pulled towards Ichigo’s head. “Let’s get back to what we were doing before, Kisuke. Because I don’t know when I’ll be able to do this again.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” His lips brush back and forth against Ichigo’s. “There are still many hours left until the sun rises.” 

“Then I guess we’ll have to do it all between now and then.” 

He seals his lips against Ichigo’s, and lays on top of him, making sure that their cocks are aligned. He hisses as their stiff flesh touch, then moans low as he feels Ichigo push his hips up, taking the initiative to rub himself against Urahara’s body. He has no qualms giving the control to him, as it gives him a sense on how fast they are going to move. And judging by the intense frotting, it won’t be long until he gets Ichigo to climax. 

“I don’t know why I’ve been running away from this…” Ichigo moans against his lips, as their hips undulate more together. 

“You’ve been tempting me for a long time now.” Urahara puts his lips back against his, and kisses him with more fervent kisses. “But I’ve held my composure. Until tonight.” 

Ichigo tugs on his mask, and it’s pulled off quick, his hair staying somewhat slicked back. “Don’t hold back any longer, Kisuke. I can take anything you give me.” 

“Is that so?” He reaches for his nightstand, and grabs a small bottle of lube from the dresser. “We’ll have to see if that’s true or not, won’t we?” 

“I’m up for the challenge.” 

“I bet you are, Ichigo.” 

By the time he gets Ichigo ready for him, they’re both at the end of their proverbial ropes. As he puts the tip of his cock against him, he takes one last look at Ichigo, wanting to give him as much time to say stop as necessary. The words never leave his mouth, and so he pushes his hips forward, and slides into Ichigo’s body. 

He slips both of his arms to be around Ichigo, holding him close as he pushes in a little further. One leg comes to wrap around his waist, shifting the position so that it’s beneficial to both of them. His head stays against Ichigo’s neck, as he listens to him moan loud for him as he rolls his hips with only a little force behind it. Lifting his head up, he finds Ichigo’s mouth and begins to kiss him, taking the opportunity to shift his weight once more, keeping Ichigo pressed against him. The long drawn out moan into his mouth has him thrusting his hips with a little more vigor. 

“K-Kisuke….hhnngh…” Their kiss stops for Ichigo to moan his name, Urahara reveling in the sound. A few more thrusts, and then he feels something warm and sticky begin to splash against his stomach, pleased that Ichigo has found his release so quickly. “K-Kisuke….I’m coming…” 

“I know you are.” His hips move at a quicker pace, knowing that Ichigo’s youth will soon rear its head, as his own body takes its sweet time to get to the edge. He waits there for Ichigo, and after a few more hard thrusts, they’re coming together, both exhaling different pitched moans as they slowly stop their movements. 

Urahara slips out of him, and grabs the towel he’d used earlier to make sure Ichigo is taken care of before he takes care of himself. Ichigo grabs onto his arms, and pulls him onto the bed, his back now pressed up against Ichigo’s chest. A different position than he would have thought Ichigo would want, but he’s not complaining. 

“Good night, Kisuke. Think we’ll be safe from Hollows tonight?” Ichigo’s chin rests against his shoulder, his hand resting on top of Urahara’s arm. 

“I hope so. If not, I’m sure your friends can handle a spat or two if necessary.” He brings Ichigo’s hand up to his face, and kisses the back of it. “I just hope Kon sticks to the story.” 

“He won’t. But that’s okay. I’ll do damage control tomorrow.” A soft breath tickles the side of Urahara’s neck, as Ichigo rubs his nose against it. “Nap for a bit. We still have a few more hours.” 

He chuckles, and nods his head. “Yes, Kurosaki-san. Whatever you say, Kurosaki-san.” 

“Jack-ass.” 

Urahara laughs at the comment. “Good night, Ichigo.” 

“Same to you, Kisuke.” 

A two nap is all he needs to get back into the game, and as casually as he can, he wakes up Ichigo with the tip of his cock pushing against his entrance. After this round, Ichigo passes out on his chest, and then wakes up Urahara for their final round of sex before he returns to wearing his substitute shinigami attire. 

“Do you really have to go?” He asks, leaning on his elbow as he watches Ichigo retie his obi. “You could move to the room you normally sleep in when it’s a late night. No one would know.” 

Ichigo shakes his head. “I’ve got to get home, so I can get ready for school. I’ll be by afterwards, though. Sparring will be a good distraction for me.” 

“How so?” 

“It’ll keep me from wanting to jump on your cock.” Ichigo grins, then leaves a kiss on his lips. “Good morning, Kisuke. See you in a few hours.” 

“Good morning to you, Ichigo.” He smiles, then resettles back in his bed after Ichigo has left. 

Thankful for no awkwardness after doing what they had, Urahara turns on his side and relives the night in his mind. Saying good morning to Ichigo like he had just done had always seemed like a dream to him, and now that he’s said it, he looks forward to saying it to him again. 


	2. Smoke in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo stumbles into a Hollow that hits him with something he’s never been exposed to before. He went to see the one person that he hoped would be able to help him, and got a lot more than he bargained for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is my second one shot for these two. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Aphrodisiacs

* * *

Ichigo stood in the forest, Karakura Town to his back as he tried to track the movement of a Hollow. He’d been fighting on the edge of town when the Hollow had evaded him, and ran into the forest, to which he knew he should call one of his friends to come and help assist him but time was of the essence. Looking through the groves of trees, he tried to sense any reitsu coming off of the Hollow, but could find nothing. That is, until he walked through what he thought was a cloud of smoke. 

Coughing, he looked around and saw the Hollow staring at him with a pleased look on its face. “You won’t be touching me, Shinigami.” It seethed at him, expelling more of the smoke towards Ichigo. “Maybe you should hurry back to town.” 

“Excuse me??” He’d met some defiant Hollows before, but this one took the prize for being most brazen. “Did you tell me to hurry back to town?” 

Holding Zangetsu in front of him, he saw the Hollow was no longer in front of him. “You shouldn’t try and fight it.” The disembodied voice spoke to him from somewhere nearby. “Some Hollows have special powers, you see. And once hit with mine - you forget that I exist.” 

He dropped Zangetsu down as he began to feel warm. Shaking it off, he tried to find where the Hollow had gone. “Quit hiding!” Ichigo shouted, as he became annoyed. “You don’t belong here.” 

“I could say the same thing about you!” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and tried to locate the Hollow using his senses. But then, that heat hit him again, and he began to feel a bit woozy. _Shit. What did that thing do to me??_ Stumbling a little, he turned around and began to head back out of the forest, no longer caring about what the Hollow was going to do. It could wait. Right now, he had to figure out what was going on with his body, and there was only one place he knew he could go to and hopefully gain some answers. 

The shoten came into view ten minutes later, Ichigo using shunpo to get there as fast as he could. No lights were on, but he knew that the owner wouldn’t mind the disturbance this late at night. At least, that’s what he hoped would be the case, as he really had nowhere else to go. Approaching the darkened shoten, he saw the door open and the silhouette of the man he’d been hoping to see stood there waiting for him. 

“Kurosaki-san?” Urahara’s voice struck a chord within his body , causing him to gasp softly as he brushed off a feeling he’d never felt for the man before appeared out of nowhere. “Kurosaki, what’s wrong?” 

He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a moan as he began to pitch forward. Strong arms were soon around his body, holding him in a way that made his skin burn more. Looking at up Urahara with glassy eyes, he tried to speak but failed. “U-Urahara-san.” He struggled to say his mentor’s name, as the arms around him began to tighten their hold. 

“Don’t try and speak.” Urahara carefully lifted him up into his arms, Ichigo now resting across his arms as he was carried into the shoten. “You’re burning up right now.” 

“H-Hollow.” The obi around his waist was taken away, his shinigami robes falling open to reveal his naked chest. Cool air did little to take away the heat he could still feel surging through his body. “Smoke. Hot.” 

“What did I say?” His head began to spin, as the world tilted slow. “I said not to speak, but of course you don’t listen to me.” 

Ichigo tried to laugh, but it came out more of a moan, which startled him. “W-What’s happening to me?” 

“I’m not sure.” A wet cloth touched his brow, Urahara holding it in place as he looked down at him. “You said a Hollow blew smoke at you? It sounds you’re having a reaction to it, but as to what kind, I’m afraid I’m a bit stumped.” 

Closing his eyes, he couldn’t keep a smile off of his face as the cloth was moved down towards his chest. “That feels really, really nice.” He laughs a little, the panic that had been keeping him going was beginning to dissipate, and was slowly being replaced with a feeling of sexual desire. Which should be strange, but for some reason it felt right at this moment in time. “I feel so hot right now, Urahara-san.” 

“You look very flushed.” The cloth wiped against his stomach, offering little relief to his heated skin. “Ichigo, are you aware that you’re physically aroused right now?” 

It didn’t dawn on him that his mentor had addressed him by his first name, and not his last name like he usually did. He lifted his head up, as he pushed his elbows to the side to balance on them. “Oh, crap.” Urahara was right - his cock was as stiff as a board, the front of his hakama ballooning outwards. “Something’s wrong.” 

“And I thought you were finally going to admit you had some sexual feelings for me.” The sound of a fan snapping brought a breathless laugh out of Ichigo’s mouth. “So cruel to me.” 

“The Hollow.” He dropped back down, becoming aware of how fast his heart was beating. “It said…” 

“What did it say?” The bed dipped down next to his hip, Urahara now sitting next to him. 

“Special powers.” Rolling his head from side to side, he could feel the heat returning tenfold. “I’m so hot. Why am I so hot right now?” 

“I think that the Hollow has blessed you with one might call an aphrodisiac.” 

He shook his head. “No. Not possible.” But as he said the words, and after those touches to his body that shouldn’t have excited him in the way that they had, he knew that it might be the case. The wet cloth was resting against his abdomen. “H-How am I supposed to fix this??” 

“Well, we have a few options.” Urahara took the cloth off of his stomach, and brought it back up to his brow, draping it over his forehead. “One - I leave you alone, so that you can take care of yourself in the hopes that one time will make it go away.” 

“Hope? You think it won’t be done after once?!” 

“There’s no telling.” Ichigo closed his eyes, as something tugged at the drawstring of his hakama. “Two - you allow me to help you tonight. We won’t ever speak of what occurs between us, as this is a means of relief for you.” 

Opening his eyes, he looks into the storm colored eyes that are now close to his face. “What’s my third option?” 

“Same as the second, but instead of not speaking about it, we keep an open mind to what happens.” 

“Start with two.” The string is pulled again, and without looking down he knows he’s completely exposed now. “Please….I don’t know what’s happening, but if you think it will help? I’m okay with it.” 

Something soft touches his face, Ichigo’s eyes falling closed at the touch. “You know that you can trust me, Ichigo. I only wish to help you right now.” Urahara spoke quietly, his fingers stroking Ichigo’s cheek some more. “Although, I have thought about this on more than one occassion.” 

“Pervert.” He replied, a smile tugging on his lips as he heard Urahara fake a gasp at the comment. He inhaled as the hand that had been touching his face began to touch his cock. “Oh….” Ichigo moaned softly, the heat that had been continuing to spread throughout his body seeming to calm down the moment his genitals were touched. “Urahara-san….your hand…” 

“Please, don’t be so formal right now.” A drawn out moan passed from Ichigo’s lips, as Urahara made a fist around his cock. “You know my first name, don’t you?” 

“K-Kis…” Ichigo tried to say his name, but became so enraptured by how good it felt to have another person’s hand on his cock that he forgot to finish saying the rest of it. The touch of Urahara’s lips against his startled him, but then his lips molded against his as he opened his mouth to feel Urahara’s tongue rub against his own. A heated moan left his throat, as the hand on his cock gave it a good firm tug. He dropped his head down, ending their kiss with a whispered, “Kisuke.” 

“My goodness, Ichigo.” Urahara’s lips touched his again, and then Ichigo felt his hips lift up on their own as the tip of Urahara’s thumb began to rub small circles on the tip of his cock. “The way you speak my name - you know how to please an old pervert like me.” 

“Keep kissing me, Kisuke…” He begged, a low whine leaving his throat as Urahara’s thumb pushed right against the tip of his cock. “I still feel so hot…” 

“Let yourself come…” The words were spoken into his ear at half-volume. “Everything feels good right now, doesn’t it?” 

“So good.” Nodding his head, he moaned a little louder as he humped Urahara’s fist. “W-What did you call it before?” 

The hand on his cock tightened its grip, causing him to thrash a little on the bed at the unexpected resistance. “An aphrodisiac. It makes your body feel good in ways that it normally wouldn’t, although some say it’s just a trick of your mind.” 

“I’ve never….” His mind began to go blank as he heard the distinct noise of Urahara jerking him off. The _schlack schlack schlack_ of his mentor’s hand moving up and down on his cock was spreading that heat more through his body. “I don’t have sex! I don’t touch myself that often!” 

“That’s a pity.” A kiss touched his lips, drawing his attention to Urahara’s mouth. “Everyone needs to feel a little pleasure every once in awhile. Maybe the Hollow could sense how pent up you were.” 

“S-Shut up.” 

He wanted to say more, but his head began to feel light, as he inched closer to an orgasm. Ichigo’s entire body felt like it was on fire as he began to come, heat radiating off of him as Urahara pulled him through his release. After his orgasm, he looked down and saw that his cock was still as stiff as it was before, Urahara’s fist still moving up and down. He whined low, and saw Urahara shake his head at the sound. 

“You’ll be okay soon, Ichigo.” Urahara whispered, before bringing his head down to the tip of his cock. “Please relax, and try and enjoy this.” 

His mind went blank as Urahara’s mouth surrounded his cock, a deep moan leaving his mouth at the intimate touch. “Mmm….Kisuke…” He repeated his name a second time, as he began to push more of his cock into Urahara’s mouth - the wet heat providing a stimulation that gave him the relief he was looking for. “Kisuke, keep doing that…” 

It wasn’t long before another orgasm hit his system, and this time, his cock began to grow soft afterwards. Urahara looked down at him with a smile on his face, which made his own cheeks grow warm again. “Do you feel better now?” 

“Yes.” Ichigo nodded his head, a shy smile on his own lips. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you had been asleep.” 

“I would have woken up.” Ichigo turned his head as Urahara placed his clean hand against his face. “I don’t want you leaving tonight, though. We don’t know if you’ll have a relapse, or if this was all it took to get that aphrodisiac out of your system.” 

He looked around the room. “In here? With you?” 

“Unless you’d rather have Tessai take care of you next?” 

“What?! No.” Ichigo shook his head, as he heard Urahara laugh. “Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Kisuke.” 

“I thought it was amusing.” Urahara laid down next to him, keeping a little space between them. “If you relapse, don’t panic. I’ll help you.” 

Closing his eyes, he exhaled a deep breath slowly. “Thank you, Kisuke. Really.” 

“I told you, I’m a perverted man that’s thought of this before now.” 

He grinned, and kissed Urahara on the lips. “I’m flattered.” 

“Get some rest.” 

Ichigo nodded, and began to drift to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up with that heated feeling again, and saw Urahara was sleeping peacefully next to him. He reached for his shoulder, and before he could touch it, grey eyes were now in his vision as Urahara had woken up. One look was all it took, and then he felt Urahara’s mouth claim his own with a passionate kiss. Urahara’s hand returned to Ichigo’s cock, and feeling bold he put his own hand on Urahara’s cock, the two of them touching each other together. He came fast, but then that heat was still there, so another round was justified by each of them as Ichigo brought their cocks close together to touch skin to skin. His second orgasm came, and then he felt Urahara throb against his hand, both coming within seconds of one another. This orgasm brought the relief he had been hoping for, and with a kiss to Urahara’s cheek, Ichigo fell back asleep. 

In the morning, he woke up feeling as good as new. Urahara was nowhere to be seen, which was okay. He got dressed, and walked out of his bedroom, and headed towards where he had hoped he would find him. Sure enough, Urahara was sitting with Tessai, a pot of tea between the two of them. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep here last night, Urahara-san.” Ichigo said, standing at the door. “I need to head back home before school.” 

“Take care. And remember - should something like that happen again, or if you cross paths with that Hollow - you know where to find me.” The snap of the fan brought heat to Ichigo’s cheeks again, as Urahara began to fan himself. “Have a good day, Kurosaki-san.” 

“Thanks. You too.” He left the shoten, and began to head home, the early morning light filling the sky. He hoped that he would never cross paths with that Hollow again, but if he did - he knew he could count on Urahara to help take care of him. In more ways than one. 


	3. Too Long of a Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life gets in the way of Urahara spending time alone with Ichigo, and it seems that Ichigo can’t wait any longer. Urahara gets the message loud and clear, and makes it all fall into place for the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Role Reversal 

* * *

“_I’m coming over tonight. Don’t tell me no_.” 

Urahara reads the words again on his cell phone, surprised by the short and simple text from Ichigo, who is never one to go out of his way to send him a text. He has yet to reply to him, but he knows that Ichigo is aware that he’s seen the text. It’s been a few weeks since either of them have had enough time to spend with each other on an alone basis. They’ve seen each other plenty of times - but always in the presence of either their allies from Seireitei, or with Ichigo’s friends. And it seems that Ichigo has reached his proverbial threshold of having minimal contact with one another, which Urahara is both pleased and impressed by. 

“_What time should I expect you? And will we be going somewhere? Or is this an evening in? What if there’s an emergency?_” 

As he expects, he sees Ichigo beginning to type a reply. “_I can’t be there until after dinner, so it’s an evening in. Chado and Uryuu know I’m unreachable tonight. They can handle it_.” 

“_I look forward to seeing you tonight_.” 

“_Better get rest while you can, because as far as I’m concerned we’re not sleeping tonight_.” 

Grabbing his fan, he snaps it open and reads the message again. _What has gotten into him?_ He won’t ask him, rather he’d wait and see what it is that Ichigo has in mind for their evening together. Which reminds him, he needs to make sure that the shop is empty for the evening. He picks up his phone, and calls Yoruichi, who answers after one ring. 

“What do you want?” Yoruichi asks, no formal greeting. 

“My, my. Someone’s in a bad mood.” He comments, as he sets his fan down. “I want to ask you for a favor.” 

“The answer is no.” 

“You haven’t heard it.” 

“When’s the last time you asked for a favor?” His close friend still carries a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Fine. What do you want?” 

“Can Tessai, Jinta and Ururu come and stay with you tonight?” 

“The shop is big enough that whatever you need the place to be only occupied with you in it shouldn’t matter. They won’t hear anything.” 

He knows she’s right, but it would still be nice to have the place entirely to himself. “Fine. I’ll send them off to the amusement park, and will give Tessai money for a hotel tonight.” 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

The peals of laughter he can hear her making has him holding the phone away from his ear. “Do you know how long it’s been, Yoruichi?” 

“I don’t, and I don’t care. Fine. I’ll invite them over myself, so it doesn’t seem like you’re desperate for some ‘alone’ time. You owe me, Kisuke.” 

“Yes, fine. Thank you. I appreciate you. I would be dead without you, Yoruichi.” He lays it on thick, hoping to convey his point to his friend. 

She openly laughs into the receiver. “Have fun tonight, doing _whoever_ it is.” 

“Again, thank you.” He ends the call, and sets his phone back on his table. 

A few minutes later Tessai comes into the room and tells him exactly what Yoruichi has said she would do, and informs him they’ll return tomorrow morning. Now that that is taken care of, all that’s left is for time to pass by at a glacial pace as he waits for Ichigo to join him for what he can only imagine will be a night that they both need. 

***

The clock chimes that it’s half past nine, and Urahara begins to wonder if Ichigo might have forgotten about the text he’d sent. Ichigo did say that he wouldn’t be able to join him until after dinner, and if memory serves him correctly Ichigo’s father tends to keep the clinic open late on Thursdays. _Patience_. He reminds himself, as the nervous energy he’s been feeling since receiving the texts lingers like a persistent itch that he can’t scratch. 

Urahara feels Ichigo’s reiatsu close, which helps calm his nerves down substantially. The sliding door to his shop is pushed open, and in walks the person that’s been a constant fixture in his mind all day. Urahara raises his hand up in greeting, whatever greeting he had prepared disappearing as Ichigo takes purposeful strides over towards him. He stays rooted in his spot, his eyes never wavering from Ichigo’s intense gaze as he approaches him. 

No ‘Hello’, no ‘Good evening’, no conversation at all passes between the two of them. Ichigo crowds him, effectively trapping him against the wall and soon Urahara is gifted the touch of Ichigo’s lips against his own. His mouth opens to him, moaning with no reserve as Ichigo’s tongue touches his own. He reaches to touch Ichigo, but he’s quickly denied by him with a strong hand gripping tight to his wrist. Urahara moans lower with approval, not at all used to this sort of dominance from Ichigo. 

“Bedroom.” Ichigo whispers against his lips, as they both breathe heavy after their make-out session. “Clothes off.” 

Turning on his heel, Urahara walks to his bedroom, his heart pounding as he reaches down to untie the green belt at his waist. He gets one foot into his bedroom, and feels the strong presence of Ichigo right behind him. The belt is pulled on from behind asIchigo pushes him down towards the bed. Another moan leaves his throat as his face connects to the mattress, Ichigo wasting no time in getting him undressed. He groans as his asscheeks are spread apart, his hands balling into fists as something wet touches his entrance. 

“You showered.” Nodding his head, Urahara doesn’t say anything as Ichigo’s tongue continues to lick the soft skin of his anus. “Did you shower because you knew I was coming over?” He nods his head again, as a deeper moan leaves his throat, Ichigo’s tongue pushing into his body. “That makes me happy, Kisuke.” 

He pushes his hips back as Ichigo’s tongue pushes back into his body, opening him up in a way that his fingers wouldn’t achieve this fast. “W-What’s gotten into you?” Urahara gasps, as a hand touches his cock. He groans, torn between pushing his hips forward or backwards, as both options are equally as pleasurable. 

“I grew tired of waiting for you to invite me to spend some time alone with you.” Ichigo licks his entrance, Urahara struggling to listen to him speak as Ichigo keeps teasing him with his tongue. The hand on his cock is pumping him at a slow pace, clearly trying to keep him on his toes which works quite well. “And now, I’m going to have as much sex with you as I can because I’ve missed you.” 

Urahara moans at the comment, and pushes his hips back as Ichigo buries his face between his asscheeks. “I should play hard to get more often, if this is the result of that.” Although he hadn’t been playing hard to get - not at all. He had wanted Ichigo to stay with him, but The Powers That Be had seen to make sure they stay apart for as long as possible. 

“Don’t you dare.” Something drops to the floor, and before he can ask what it is, he feels something hard push up against his entrance. “I mean it, Kisuke. All night. I’m off school tomorrow, so I can handle not sleeping tonight.” 

“I’m an old man.” He reminds him, even though he knows it’s a weak excuse. “I won’t be able to match your youthful exuberance when it comes to all this sex you think we’re going to have.” 

Ichigo’s hand grabs onto the hair on the back of his head, and pulls it back with a rough yank at the same time as he thrusts his hips forward. Urahara moans at the rough treatment, being more vocal than normal as he knows they’re alone for the night. 

The fingers in his hair don’t loosen their grip as Ichigo pushes deep inside of him a second time. “Old. Hah. Don’t make me laugh.” The tone of his voice sends a shiver down Urahara’s spine. “You can go longer than me. I’m not a fool, Kisuke.” 

“I never said….” His words trail off as his hair is yanked again, that undeniable dominance that Ichigo is showing something he can’t resist. He submits to his wiles, not realizing he’s on his hands and knees now thanks to Ichigo’s doing. His head drops as one hard thrust pushes him forward on the bed, his cock beginning to drip precum on his bedsheet. “Ichigo….” 

He moans his lover’s name, which garners a few hard thrusts into his body, which only makes him moan it again. Lifting one hand up, he balances on his other while he brings that hand to his own cock, so that he can touch himself. Ichigo has both hands on his waist, forcing him to stay in place, giving him the chance to pleasure himself as the tip of Ichigo’s cock begins to push right up against his prostate, sending him into a state of euphoria for the first time that night. He hears Ichigo moan his name, and soon feels something hot flush through his body as Ichigo comes moments after him. 

Figuring that that had been enough is a grave mistake on his part, as the two hands on his hips force him to turn over and be on his back. Ichigo’s mouth is soon on his cock, his fingers now tangled with Ichigo’s as he holds onto him for dear life as he’s brought back to full hardness. Pushing back on the bed, he watches as Ichigo kneels between his thighs, and soon is treated to him pushing back into his body. 

They manage to go for three more rounds at full power, but by the fourth, they’re both moving with slow thrusts, which Urahara loves. It gives him the chance to feel every single inch of Ichigo inside of his body, and allows him to focus on the hand that’s now stroking his cock at the same slow tempo. It brings him to an orgasm faster than the other ways, and he hears Ichigo moan in appreciation of it. Soon as he’s come, he feels Ichigo begin to come again inside of him, the amount of fluid inside of his body something he knows he’s going to have to take care of sooner rather than later. So he pulls Ichigo into the bathroom. 

Two rounds in the shower, and then it’s back out to his bedroom, the sound of birds beginning to chirp their greeting as the sun is on its way to turn night into day. Ichigo’s mouth is back on his, Ichigo laying on top of him as they kiss each other with long, slow kisses. One more round is all that’s left in him, and Ichigo makes it worth it - he always does. 

Orange hair rests against his chest, as they both lay in a limp pile under his covers, thoroughly spent from their marathon session. “I told you we’d go all night.” Ichigo yawns, as Urahara runs his fingers through his hair.

“I never doubted you for a second.” He whispers. Ichigo lifts his head to look up at him, and gives him a smile to look at. “But this old man needs to recharge, as do you, I think. So, let’s sleep for a little while.” 

“You know I’ll probably want to have more sex when we wake up, right?”

Ichigo moves, Urahara taking the position of the small spoon as Ichigo’s chest presses against his back. “I will have no complaints, but we will have to be quiet as I’m sure the others will return home soon.” 

“Understood, Kisuke.” Ichigo rubs his face against the side of his neck, which brings a smile to his face. “Thank you for letting me do this tonight.” 

“It’s like you said - we both needed this. It has been quite a long time.” 

“Too long.” 

After such a long night, they fall asleep, Ichigo holding him against his chest, both wearing identical smiles. He plans on holding out again in the future, as it’s nice to have Ichigo take the reins from him every once in awhile. Anything to get Ichigo to perform like this again. 


	4. An Allergic Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets sent home from work, but instead of going home he heads over to Urahara’s place for an afternoon alone with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fourth one shot for these two. :) This is set in a modern day AU. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Hickey/bite marks and recorded during sex 

* * *

After a night of enthusiastic sex, Ichigo leaves his on-again/off-again ‘sex’ friend’s apartment with his ass throbbing as he walks, while other parts of his body ache from various marks that were left on him the previous evening. He gets to his car and plops down in the driver’s seat, his head leaning back against the seat rest as he takes a few minutes to collect himself. He glances down at his hand and sees a nice curve of teeth marks around the space between his thumb and index finger. Those he had done to himself, and reaching into his glove compartment, he pulls out a pair of gloves to hide away the marks from polite society. Turning the key over, he starts his car and pulls away from the curb, his mind still buzzing from a hedonistic high. 

He’d met Urahara Kisuke through a mutual friend; his friend had thought he’d needed someone new in his life. Which he did, but this friend had no idea what their meeting had done to the two of them. Ichigo had bumped into Urahara a day after being introduced to him, and then ran into him the next day. Without thinking about it, he’d given him his number. Two texts later they were sexting one another, and then meeting at a cheap hotel that Ichigo had paid for for a few hours so they could have some uninterrupted fun together. 

The subject of what they are to one another is something he tries to ignore, because as nice as it is to have a steady fuck buddy, he’s not necessarily interested in a relationship. He knows he’s good at having sex. But doing things that aren’t sexually related? Ichigo flounders like a prepubescent teen discovering how his penis works. No, fuck buddies is something he prefers, and Urahara doesn’t seem to have an issue with it. 

Lunchtime rolls around, and he gets a text from a number that’s labeled in his phone as ‘Pervert’. “_Care to go for a round tonight? Or was last night too much for you?_” 

“_My ass is still throbbing_.” He doesn’t say yes or no to the suggestion, wondering if Urahara will call him out on the lack of answering. 

“_You know there’s only one cure for that, right? It means you need more cock. Preferably mine_.” 

Laughing under his breath, Ichigo heads down to the small restaurant on the first floor of his office building. “_You know I don’t give myself up to anyone but you. Where do you want to meet? What time. Etcetera, etcetera._” 

“_No hotel tonight. My place. I’ll text you the address. Might as well come after you finish up at work_.” 

“Kurosaki, what happened to your neck?” His boss appears next to him in the eatery. “Get into a fight, or something?” 

He reaches up to fix his collar, cursing Urahara in his head as he shakes it back and forth. He thought he had done a better job at hiding his marks, but apparently not. “No, nothing like that. Might have had an allergic reaction to something.” 

“Why not take the rest of the day off?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing serious.” 

“I insist.” His boss points to the door. “Take the rest of the afternoon off. Get an early start to the weekend. Rest, though.” 

“I can’t afford to-” 

“You’ll get paid for the rest of the day. Now go, before I escort you out myself.” 

Thanking his boss, he heads down to the parking garage and pulls his phone back out of his pocket. “_My boss saw the marks you left on my neck and forced me to take the rest of the day off because I claimed they were an allergic reaction. So, what time am I coming over?_” 

“_Now? Here’s the address. See you soon_.” 

Ichigo looks at the address and sees it’s only a few blocks away from his office. Putting his phone down, he puts the address into his navigation program and heads out of the garage. Each time they’ve been together, it’s been at a hotel of some sort - be it regular hotel, or a love hotel. He’s never invited Urahara to his place, and vice versa. Until today. Which is putting him into a mild panic, but really - why should it matter. Being sex friends doesn’t mean that it has to be hotel sex friends. That’s what he tells himself as he pulls up to the nice apartment building. _This is like a hotel. That’s it. This is nothing personal_.

It takes him a few minutes to find parking, and then he’s walking across the street and heading into an elevator that takes him up to the twelfth floor. He knocks on Urahara’s door, and waits for him to answer it. “That was fast.” Urahara greets him, as he opens the door. “Don’t tell me you raced over here, Kurosaki.” 

“No. I work close by.” He enters his apartment, and toes off his shoes in the genkan. “Nice place.” 

“You think so? Thank you.” Urahara walks towards a door that’s slightly ajar. “I’d offer you a tour, but we both know there’s only one reason for your visit.” 

Happy to hear Urahara say as much, he gives a nod of his head and walks towards that open door. “Why did you invite me over here? Is your wallet tired of paying for a room?” The bedroom is as modest as the rest of the apartment, but one item catches his eye right away. “You’re joking.” 

“Is that a no?” Urahara asks, as he goes to stand next to the object; a camera balancing on an adjustable tripod. “I thought you might be interested in making a little video for our viewing pleasure only. You seemed to like that one video I sent to you. How many times did you watch again?” 

Looking down at the floor, Ichigo refuses to let Urahara see how flushed his face has become. Two weeks after they’d dipped their toes into this new arrangement, Urahara had sent him a text with a video of Urahara stroking off his cock to a picture of him. Cum had dripped onto his picture, a nice iridescent pool that Ichigo could not take his eyes off of. He’d watched the video more times than he would like to admit, getting off on it as almost as many times as he’s watched it. There’s just something about watching the tip of Urahara’s cock twitch, and then watching his own face get baptized by the pearl colored cum that really gets him aroused. 

“Why does that matter?” He asks, hoping to deflect any further embarrassment. “Are you suggesting you film us having sex?” 

“We can pretend the camera isn’t there.” Urahara stands in front of him, and puts his hands on the hem of his sweater. Ichigo lifts his arms, and moans softly when Urahara’s lips touch his with an unexpected kiss before pulling the sweater up over his head. “The more you think about it, the more you’ll accept it, isn’t that right, Kurosaki?” 

He glances back over at the camera, standing still as a pair of hands start to work on getting his pants off of his body. “What’s the point of leaving it on a tripod? This is a video for you, isn’t it? Might as well hold the camera, so you can have a close up of my face.” 

“_Someone_ is excited about the idea.” The touch of a finger against the tip of his cock causes Ichigo to groan. “I want it to be for us. What will get you off? What’s your favorite thing about that video I know you still watch on a daily basis?” 

Swallowing, he looks down and sees he’s got no clothing on. Urahara is now getting undressed, leaving him to his thoughts. Looking down at his body, all of the bite marks on his body begin to throb simultaneously as he kneels down on the bed. His entrance is sore, his body exhausted after their night of fun, but the itch is becoming stronger by the second to be played with again. “I love when you come.” Ichigo’s voice is low, colored by the desire that’s flaring up inside of him. 

“Then I’ll make sure to get a good shot of that.” Picking the camera up off the tripod, Urahara turns it on, which immediately gets Ichigo’s heart beating faster. “Pretend like it’s not even here, Ichigo.” 

Urahara presents his cock to him, and never one to say no to something offered, Ichigo pulls the tip into his mouth and gives it a good suck as he slips down to his knees on the floor next to the bed. He looks up at Urahara, the camera right next to his shoulder, the red light blinking. He moans low as he pulls more of Urahara’s cock into his mouth, staring into the camera as he gives it another long suck. 

“You’re a natural.” Urahara murmurs, his fingers swiping against Ichigo’s cheek. He stares up at him a little longer, then closes his eyes to concentrate on pleasuring him orally. “That’s so good, Ichigo. Your mouth is so warm and inviting…” He groans at his words, slipping his lips down closer to the base as he takes more of his cock into his mouth. “You love to suck on me like this, don’t you?” 

He nods his head slow, then looks up at the camera. He pulls his lips back towards the tip, and can feel spit sticking to his bottom lip as he pulls away from his cock. “You love how my mouth feels on you.” He gives it right back to him, and hears him moan low. Closing his eyes, he puts his lips right up against the tip, then begins to flick his tongue back and forth, making a show of it for the camera. “It’s why we work so well together like this. Serving a purpose for each other.” 

“My purpose is to make you as physically sore as possible from all the good sex we have.” Ichigo groans, as he pulls Urahara’s cock back into his mouth. “That’s a good boy. Keep sucking on it like that, and I’m sure it will give you something in return.” 

Bobbing his head, he keeps his eyes closed as he feels Urahara beginning to thrust his hips. He’s become used to the way Urahara likes to abuse his mouth and throat, thoroughly savoring the treatment as he knows Urahara gets off on it. And after a few thrusts, he feels him beginning to come, the thick fluid sitting underneath his tongue. 

“Show me.” Two fingers touch his chin. “Show me, Ichigo.” He sits back and stares up at him, opening his mouth wide to show the cum still sitting in his mouth. His own cock throbs as the smell and taste of Urahara’s cum permeates in his nostrils. “Swallow.” 

Ichigo swallows, licks his lips, then shows Urahara his empty mouth. “More, Kisuke…” 

“On the bed, on your hands and knees. Face the headboard.” 

Climbing up onto the bed, he gets into position, and starts to moan as something thick rubs against his entrance. “I’m still good from this morning…” Ichigo drops his head, as he feels the tip of Urahara’s cock begin to tease him. “Please, Kisuke….I’m begging you….” 

“I know you are.” Urahara keeps teasing him, only giving him the tip for a few seconds before pulling it away to rub against his loose hole. “But trust me, you’re going to love watching this. Your ass really wants my cock, doesn’t it? It keeps trying to keep me in.” 

He moans low, as he drops his chest to the bed. “Yes, it does. It wants it bad, Kisuke.” To think, he could be at work right now, suffering for the rest of the afternoon instead of being right where he wants to be. 

“Nice and slow, then…” His cock starts to push into Ichigo’s body, causing him to release a lewd moan into the mattress as it stretches him open. “You ready for a ride?” 

“Please….” 

Forgetting all about the camera that’s on him, Ichigo moans into the mattress as he would do any other time the two of them are together. Urahara really knows how to take care of him, as his body has become a tool for the man to use in such a way that allows the most erogenous play to happen between the two of them. He can’t help but scream for him, as each loud snap of his hips he physically feels the cock inside of him going deeper and deeper. He struggles to get one hand up off the bed, reaching blindly for his own cock. 

Ichigo begins to weep as he starts to jerk himself off, Urahara returning to a slow thrust. “Please, Kisuke…” He knows he sounds needy, but the slower the man goes, the more his body protests at the pace. “Faster…” 

“Not yet, Ichigo.” As if to prove his point, Urahara pulls his hips back and then pushes back into him at a glacial pace. “Are you close to an orgasm?” 

“Yes!” His hand pumps his cock faster. “But you….you’re keeping me….on the edge….” 

“Then, why don’t you let go…” 

One hard snap of Urahara’s hips is enough to push him right over the edge with a loud moan. He comes all over his hand, some cum flinging up to his chest as he jerks himself off, the hard snaps of Urahara’s hips keeping him right in that zone of complete pleasure. He releases a deep moan as he feels his lover start to come, that hit of warmth against his inner walls bringing white dots to appear behind his closed eyelids, Urahara’s own noises keeping him hovering in his euphoria. 

“Don’t move…” Urahara starts to pull his hips back, Ichigo’s cheeks heating up as he knows just what the man is doing now. He groans into his arm as he feels him slip out of him, then the inevitable spill of cum that he knows is now oozing out of his ass. “That’s perfect, Ichigo…” A thumb touches his perineum, and he feels the sticky substance being rubbed on him, and then feels Urahara trying to push it back in. “Seems like your body doesn’t want it back inside.” 

He drops his hips, and sees Urahara set the camera down on the bed. Panting, he rolls onto his side so that the cum can ooze down his thighs rather than drip onto the bed. “I want to watch it now.” 

“Of course you do.” The two get settled on the bed after a quick clean up happens. “Would you like to see all of it? Or…?” 

“Show me the end.” Ichigo rests his head against Urahara’s shoulder. “You know that’s what I want to see.” 

“I know.” Urahara chuckles softly, as he rewinds the video a little. “Look at your ass.” Urahara murmurs into his ear. Ichigo’s eyes are glued to the screen, watching the tip of Urahara’s cock leaving his body. He moans softly as he sees the milky white liquid sliding out of his ass, his anus refusing to return to its tightness. “I thought you would tell me no to doing this today.” 

“I don’t know why I said yes.” He touches the button to rewind it back more. “But I’m glad I did.” 

“I’ll make sure to transfer a copy to a thumb drive for you to take with you.” A hand touches his chin, and draws his attention up. “I’m happy you’re in my home, Ichigo. I should have invited you here a long time ago.” 

Closing his eyes, Ichigo nods his head as he feels Urahara’s breath touch his lips. “I’m happy I’m here too. Hotels were getting to be a bit expensive.” 

“Funny.” A kiss touches his lips, bringing back that heat to his face. “Would you care to stay for a little while longer?” 

“Will you make it worth my while, old man?” He asks, knowing Urahara hates being called that. But it’s why he uses it, to help regain some of the control. 

He’s pushed to lay on his back, Urahara now hovering over him. “What sort of host would I be if I didn’t?” 

“Then I see no reason for me to leave.” Bringing up his leg, he wraps it around Urahara’s waist, and pulls him closer to his body. “Maybe we’ll make another video…” 

The grin on Urahara’s face makes him smile. “I knew I could tempt you properly, Kurosaki.” 

“You always can.” 

He closes his eyes as Urahara enters him again. Yes, this is a much better way to spend the rest of his afternoon. 


	5. A Perverse Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara makes a request, and finds himself in over his head by Ichigo’s response to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my last one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Daddy Kink

* * *

Urahara isn’t sure what possessed him at the time to have Ichigo call him in a way he’s never asked a lover to call him before. He must have had a little too much wine to drink, or there had been a supernatural force at work that forced him to make the request to his young lover. There was no other explanation. He refused to believe it was purely because he was a perverted man who loved to push the envelope with Ichigo, and he assumed that this time it would be too much for him, and he would say no. 

Ichigo didn’t. 

When they were together now, the thought was always in the back of his mind, wondering if he’s going to have to prompt Ichigo to say it again, or if it’s going to happen on its own. And what if it slips out when they’re training around the others? How was he going to explain that it was a joke, and then figure out a way to cover for his own perverseness. But the day after it happens, Ichigo showed no signs of discomfort, nor were there any remarks made by him that would cause a slip up. 

As the rest of the gang heads up the ladder back up to his shop, Urahara noticed that one person remained behind. “Kurosaki! Should we wait for you?” Ishida’s voice carried down from the top floor. 

“No! You guys go ahead! I’ll see you tomorrow!” That comment sent Urahara’s heart rate through the roof. “Can you close the door?” 

“Don’t destroy the building.” The door closed, sealing the two of them in until one of them decided to leave. 

Grateful that he’d chosen to be near an outcropping of rocks, he leaned up against them as he watched Ichigo walk towards him. “We have to talk, Kisuke.” 

The four dreaded words that he had no desire to ever hear leave Ichigo’s mouth, and yet here he was, hearing them for the first time and what would probably not be the last time either. Snapping his fan in front of his face, he looked over the top of it at Ichigo. “Oh? And what do we have to talk about, Kurosaki-san?” 

“You can do me the favor of using my first name, since that how I addressed you first.” Ichigo reached for his wrist, his fan taken away from him. 

With nothing to hide behind now, Urahara stared back at him. “Very well, Ichigo.” The hand around his wrist had yet to be taken away, the heat that was transferring from Ichigo’s fingers to his body was beginning to put him into a right state. “What would you like to discuss?” 

“I don’t know, _Daddy_.” 

He bit his bottom lip, stifling the groan that wanted to come out after being addressed again by that name. “It was a mistake.” 

“Oh, I don’t think it was.” Ichigo moved closer to him, releasing the grip he had on his wrist to bring it up to Urahara’s shoulder. “I think it’s something you’ve been wanting me to call you for a long time.” 

Averting his eyes so that Ichigo wouldn’t see the truth in them, he released a nervous laugh. “It was a lapse in judgement. I shouldn’t have asked you to call me that last night.” 

“No.” The hand on his shoulder gripped him a little harder as auburn eyes stared up at him. “You’re not getting out of this, Kisuke. Tell me - am I right? Have you been wanting me to call you that for some time now?” 

“Yes.” He couldn’t lie to him, not when he was trapped by Ichigo’s gaze. 

His eyes closed, as he felt Ichigo’s breath against his ear. “You got off on it, didn’t you?” He nodded his head, too afraid to speak. “Do you want me to call you that again? Don’t lie, Kisuke.” 

“I do.” Urahara whispered, biting his lip again as he felt Ichigo press his chest up against his.

Ichigo turned around, and instead of walking away, he began to rub his ass against Urahara’s groin. “If you think you’re the only one that was turned on by it last night, you are an idiot.” Ichigo tilted his head back, and rested it against Urahara’s shoulder. His hands gravitated towards Ichigo’s hips, and began to push back against his grinding ass. “Does Daddy like my ass….?” 

“Ichigo…” He was fighting a battle he knew he would never win. “Don’t punish me this way…” 

“Who says I’m punishing you?” The grinding against his ass became a little more aggressive. “I just told you I get off on it as much as you do, Kisuke.” 

The second affirmation that Ichigo was into it as much as him helped him snap out of his daze. His fingers gripped onto Ichigo’s hips with a little more force, and the shuddering moan that left his young lover’s mouth brought the heat that had been simmering inside of him since this conversation began to a rolling boil. “Does that mean you wish for Daddy to play with you?” He murmured into Ichigo’s ear, as he let one hand slip from his waist to brush it up against Ichigo’s cock. 

“Yes, Daddy…” Ichigo pushed up against his hand, which was now pushed down the front of his hakama. “I’ve been wanting you to touch me all day…” 

“Is that so?” Urahara casually took his hand out, and untied the obi around Ichigo’s waist, then undid the knot on his hakama. “Tell Daddy how you want to be touched…” 

“I want your cock….” 

He yanked on his own hakama, dropping them down to expose his own cock. He pushed it up against Ichigo’s bare ass, and slowly rolled his hips, teasing the both of them. “Do you want Daddy’s cock in your mouth? Or in your ass…?” 

“Hhngh….b-both, Daddy….” The tip of his cock began to push up against Ichigo’s ass, but with the lack of lubrication, it didn’t do much except kept both of them on the edge. “Let me make it wet…” 

As if he would ever say no to such a request. He released the grip he had on Ichigo’s body, and watched as he sank down onto the floor, and pulled the tip of his cock to be between his lips. Urahara moaned low, as he watched Ichigo’s lips pucker around his girth. “Get it nice and wet for Daddy, Ichigo…” He saw Ichigo’s eyes roll, and the moan that left his throat tickled the tip of Urahara’s cock. “Tease yourself…” 

Ichigo listened to his request, using the hand that had been wrapped around the base of Urahara’s cock to tease his own entrance with his fingers. He rolled his hips, and when the tip of his cock began to hit the back of Ichigo’s throat, he knew it was time. Pulling his hips back, he took his cock out of Ichigo’s mouth, and saw a look of need in his eyes. 

Grabbing him, he pulled Ichigo up and pushed him up against the rock. Luckily, they’ve had enough sex down here that Ichigo was quick to wrap his legs around his waist, allowing him to bring the tip of his cock up against his entrance. “This may hurt….” He murmured into Ichigo’s ear, praying that there was enough spit still on his cock that would ease the pain a little. 

“I don’t care….Give me your cock, Daddy…” 

That request was all he needed to hear, as he pushed into Ichigo’s body with one quick thrust. He was grateful that the facility was so far underground, as there was no way that any of the others would be able to hear the noises they were now making if they were still upstairs. Urahara pounded hard into Ichigo, keeping a tight hold on his body. “Is this what you wanted?” He moaned low into Ichigo’s ear, as he slammed hard up into him. “How’s Daddy’s cock feel now?” 

“Good! So good!” Ichigo’s moans equaled his own, the two of them more vocal than normal. “I love Daddy’s cock so much!” 

“I know you do, Ichigo…” He brought his lips to Ichgo’s, and began to kiss him hard as the lower halves of their bodies moved on their own accord. 

His hand grabbed onto his young lover’s cock, and began to jerk him off in time to the rough thrusts of his hips. “G-Gonna come....” 

“Come for Daddy….” He moaned, as he gripped Ichigo’s cock tighter. 

Two thrusts later, and Ichigo was ejaculating hot seed all over his hand, moaning his name over and over into his ear. He gave one more thrust, and then reached his own orgasm, thoroughly spent after being riled up. After a few moments, he slipped out of Ichigo, and was quick to help him clean up, using his own underwear to help get rid of some of the mess. 

“Who knew it would be such a turn on to call you that?” Ichigo said, both of them still in a slight daze after coming together. “You’re so perverted, Kisuke.” 

“You love me.” Urahara held Ichigo in his arms, still stuck against the wall, too tired to move. “We’ll have to be careful about this.” 

“Oh, I know. I’ll be good.” 

“I might not be.” He smirked, and kissed Ichigo on the lips. “I can’t help myself.” 

“Like I said, pervert.” 

“I won’t deny it.” 

The two shared a laugh together. Once they were both more alert, they headed back up to the shop. Urahara said goodbye to Ichigo, who had whispered, “Goodbye, Daddy” to him, which made him blush. Yes, they were going to have to be very careful.


End file.
